


Love Like No Other

by marvelwlw



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Ellie's sister and you meet the team. You and Abby hit it off and months after you too meet you start dating.





	Love Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from NCIS.

“You sure this is okay, Ellie?” You asked your sister as you get into the elevator that will take you up to the floor where your sister and the rest of her team work.

“Of course!” She smiles at you, she’s so excited that you’re finally going to meet her friends and see where she works.

After the whole thing with Jake, you moved closer to be with your sister. You knew how hurt she was and you were going to be there for her. Now Ellie was going to introduce you to her friends and you weren’t going to lie but you were nervous. You tried to hide it.

Whenever you meet knew people they sometimes think you’re cold hearted because you can be so reserved. But as soon as you get to know them you start to show your real self but before they can see that they often leave.

The elevator door open, you and Ellie walk out and are met with Ellie’s friends. They all introduce themselves and then you noticed a woman in the back, she had a lab coat on and she had a huge smile on her face when she saw you.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She walks forward, she pulls you into a hug. “I’m Abby.”

When Abby hugged you, your body was tense but then you started to relax in her arms and hugged her back. You don’t know why you relaxed in her arms so quickly.

You awkwardly pulled away from the hug and cleared your throat. “It’s nice to meet you too, Abby.” You gave her a small smile before looking at the others. “It’s nice to meet you all as well.”

That was the start of you having a crush on Abby. Months has gone by since the day you met Ellie’s friends and they were really nice to you whenever you would visit but you found yourself spending a lot of time with Abby in her lab.

You were in the elevator with Ellie going to Abby’s lab. Ellie was looking at you when you looked at her out of the corner of your eye. She had this knowing smile on her face.

“What, Ellie?” You sighed.

“You should just ask Abby out.” Her smile never leaving her face.

You closed your eyes and ran a hand through your hair. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, (Y/N)! I see the way you two look at each other! I’ve never seen you this happy in a long time.” Ellie placed her hand on your shoulder.

“No she doesn’t.” Before the conversation could continue the elevator doors opened. You let out a sigh of relief and walked out, Ellie following you.

xxxxx

The whole time you were in the lab with Abby, you couldn’t help but think about what your sister said to you. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice Abby had been trying to talk to you.

When Abby tried asking you something and you didn’t answer her, she looked over at you and saw you spacing out. She had a worried look on her face. “(Y/N), you okay?” She stood in front of you.

“Huh?” You blinked and looked at her. “Oh, yea! I’m good.”

Abby raised an eyebrow. “You had been spacing out for a while. You sure everything’s okay? I care about you and I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

You smiled and tried to hide your blush. “Yea, I’m alright. Thanks Abby. I was just lost in-” You stopped yourself. If Ellie was right and Abby did like you back, there would be no way for you to know unless you asked her out. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure! What is it?” She smiled at you.

“I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?” You blushed. “Like… like on a date.” You bit your lip as you waited for her to answer.

Abby’s smile widened, she wrapped her arms around you. “Yes! I would love to!” Abby pulled away from the hug slightly and kissed your cheek causing you to blush even more.

Ellie poked her head into the room and smiled at the sight. She was so happy for you, all she wanted was for you to be happy and she knew that Abby was the one for you.


End file.
